Overwatch Delta team
by Evowolf520
Summary: Just a story about 3 young recruits joining Overwatch. but mostly about one in particular who cannot remember his past (yes I know very over done but I like it that way) anyway I'll try to keep adding more whenever I can.
1. Chapter 1: so It begins

???: Welcome recruit I, am Athena, Overwatch's Artificial intelligence program. I contain information on every Overwatch agent.

???: ugh... what? where am I? and how did I get here?

Athena: you are at watchpoint Gibraltar, an overwatch base overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. you arrived here shortly after passing your entrance exam with commander Morrison.

???: I'm sorry I don't quite remember anything. ah! ow... my head is killing me.

Athena: running scan... (a small mechanical arm came down and started to rotating in circles.) scan complete. nothing appears wrong.

???: perhaps just a hard day love?

(a girl walked in.)

???: oh I'm sorry was I interrupting something? sorry about that.

Athena: Tracer, you know you're supposed to wait after orientation to-

Tracer: yeah I know, to show them around and stuff. I couldn't wait especially if Jack himself brought you here alongside 2 others. haha wicked.

Athena: I suppose Tracer will take over from here.

Tracer: awsome now come on!

(grabs recruit by the arm and storms out the door.)

???: whoa hold on! wait!

Few minutes later.

Tracer: so what's your name?

we stopped for a bit down the hall.

???: um... I... I... don't remember...

Tracer: What how could you not remember?

???: wait I think it's... Christopher.

Tracer: Christopher? *giggle* you think? what a riot! (Tracer tried to pat christopher on the back but went through him and fell to the ground.)

Christopher: ah! Tracer what's wrong? you're all see through!

Tracer: aw rubbish! darn thing's acting up again. don't worry about me I need to find Winston to fix this, shouldn't take to long. here, keep this. well see'ya. (Tracer vanished.)

Christopher: wow! so... ok... (looks at down paper) alright barracks, number 201... hmm seems simple enough. now let's see... hm? (notices someone giving a dreadful glare) hey do you know how to get to the barracks?

dreadfully glaring person: ... (walks away into the shadows and disappears.)

Christopher: okay... I guess not everyone here are the friendly type.

(continues to walk down the hall.)

"this is all so strange I don't remember anything before talking to Athena it's all so very strange..." (thinking to myself.) umm maybe someone in the medical bay can help me. (walks in) hello? anyone here? (hears voices nearby)

a tinder and caring soul: you've got be more careful, your not getting any younger you know.

a boisterous braggart: Nonsense! I will fight to my last breath!

Christopher: excuse me? do any of you know how to get to barracks 201?

BB: of course I'll be happy to help! (gets off medical table) ack! oh! my back!

TACS: Reinhardt! I told you be careful!

I'm sincerely sorry, seems I have more work to do.

Christopher: okay sorry to bother you. (leaves the room) well that was a bust. (continues walking on) hmm Engineering. maybe someone can help me there. (thinks to himself and pictures explosion.) I'm probably going to regret this but... (opens door and braces self for explosion but nothing happen) hello?

a hard working soul: no no that won't do... how about this? hmm...

Christopher: excuse me, but do you know where the barracks are?

HWS: what's that now? the barracks? of course I know! (his claw hit a bolted pipe, steam came out of it) gah! oh no!

Christopher: I think I'll ask someone else instead. bye (hightails it out of there and close, then explosion)

*ka-boom*

Christopher: *sigh* well I was somewhat right about the explosion. good thing I was prepared. (continues walking) *sigh* damn, is there anyone who can help me?

a somewhat familiar voice: there you are! I've been looking for you.

Christopher: I sorry but do I know you?

SFV: well I guess you can't expect to remember me since we have only just recently met during the entrance exam. Christopher was it?

Christopher: what?

SFV: for your information my name is Sam. you and I and some other guy, were on a team during the exam.

Christopher: okay I think I remember... oh! do you know where barracks 201 are?

Sam: sure do. but how about we take a look around before we head there?

christopher: well I guess it couldn't hurt...

Sam: great now let's go! (grabs christopher by his arm)

Christopher: oh no! not again!

the two stormed off visting every possible area they can, until finally they stopped at the training grounds.

Sam: alright Chris, time to show your skills (picks up a pulse rifle) let's go.

Christopher: but wait, don't I need a-

Sam: alright Athena start it up!

Athena: activating training bots.

sam takes aim a fires off burstsof gunfire and takes out a couple bots.

Christopher: wow! that is amazing!

Sam: what that? that's nothing. ah! look out!

a bot open fire at christopher.

Christopher: ah! (Christopher braced himself) what what happened (Christopher opens his eyes and sees wings shielding him from the blasts. what the... I have wings?!

Sam pick off the bot attacking Christopher.

Sam: wow you really must've hit your head or something if you forgot something like that. those "wings" of yours is all you used during the exam.

pretty cool piece of tech right there.

Christopher: okay. so how do work these then?!

Sam: how am I supposed to know!? You're the one who used them not me!

Christopher: so I'm probably dead then.

Sam: these bots don't kill, though it's not pleasant to be shot by them neither.

just... I don't know, focus or something!

Christopher: alright Chris calm down and focus. (thrust his arm towards a bot and a wing shard fired like a projectile damaging the bot) woah...

that cool okay let's see what else I can do (continues arm thrusting)

Christopher got the hang of his refound abilities a continuedto scrap bots with Sam

Christopher: so Sam why did you join Overwatch?

Sam: I joined because Angela Ziegler was an inspiration to me.

Christopher: who?

Sam: you could just call her mercy, and she's the best medical scientist overwatch has, I would to learn form her.

Christopher: so why the combat? shouldn't you be in a lab or something?

Sam: I want to become a field medic who can hold her own.

Christopher: I see... well don't bother asking me about why I joined. I can bearly remember anything.

Sam: Alright Athena terminate session.

Athena: session terminated.

Sam: so the barracks?

christopher: yeah just about so. pretty tiring day huh.

Sam: yeah but there's one more place we have yet to go.

Christopher: oh yeah? and wheres that?

Sam and Christopher rome around Gibraltar and come across an amazing view of the ocean the two watched as the sun set.

Christopher: wow its beautiful!

Sam: sure is!

Christopher: um Sam?

Sam: yes?

Christopher: how do get rid of these?

Sam: (faceplams) you've got to be kidding me. how am I supposed to know?

its your tech.

Christopher: do you think you can pull it off?

Sam: seriously thats your solution? *sigh* I suppose. (tries to pull off tech)

wow this thing does not want to come off.

Christopher: ow ow ow! okay stop!

sam: (let's go) sorry Christopher.

let's just go to the barracks, maybe we could figure things out from there.

they walked back inside. Down the hall towards the Barracks.

Christopher: why the interest in medicine?

Sam: well my interest actually started with aromatherapy.

Christopher: aromatherapy?

Sam: you know healing through smell?

anyway, I come from a family of I guess you could say healers my mother in particular would often use aromatherapy on her patients. I would be next line as a aromatherapist, I learned quite a bit from her, well whenever I saw her.

Christopher: do you still see her?

Sam: I wish I could... she's gone now, killed in the omnic crisis... I was devastated when I heard this from my father.

Christopher: your mother she fought against the omnics?

Sam: she would help wounded soliders. but one day an suprise attack destroyed the building my mother was in... and that was it... no one was recovered... they all died...

Christopher: oh man... I'm sorry you had to retell that tale. I shouldn't have asked.

Sam: no its alright. I'm glad I could share this with someone.

some big shot: hey! do you guys realize what time it is? you know better than to keep your leader waiting!

Sam: excuse me, but I don't ever remember you being appointed leader! *ahem* don't mind Alex here, he's just a hothead.

Alex: hothead!? why you!

Sam: and what are you going to do? you wouldn't hit a girl would you?

Alex: alright already! still where have you been?

Sam: showing Christopher around.

Alex: Christopher? who Dat?

Christopher: hello. I'm Christopher. (moves from behind Sam)

Alex: well hello Christopher. you can call me Alex the great and powerful!

Sam: yeah right! Great and powerful? please.

Christopher: so wait a minute... are the two of you assigned to these berracks to?

Sam: yup!

Alex: you know it!

sam: we've all been assigned Delta Team. didn't Athena tell you?

Christopher: well Tracer pulled me out before Athena could tell me, then she abandoned me to find someone called Winston, so I went to the medical bay and found a doctor tend to someone's wounds I think, and then I went to engineering and explosion happened, then I ran into you Sam.

Alex: wow you really have been all over the place have you?

Christopher: yeah pretty much. I really could use some rest.

Sam: your bed is over there. (points to an empty bed towards a corner of the room.)

Alex: or he could sleep over here with me?

Sam: wow Alex I didn't know you roll that way.

Alex: wha-what! (his face red) no of course not! it just gets lonely over here thats all...

Christopher: not sure what say to this. I think I'll just pick my own bed. (looks around) ah! this looks good.

Few minutes later

Tracer: alright lights out every one!

soon the entire building went dark. most everyone was fast asleep except Delta team.

Christopher: *sigh* (whispering to self) I can't sleep. (looks around and sees that sam is gone)

Christopher walks out the hall in an effort to find sam. there are security bots patrolling the area Christopher is.

Christopher: Damn how am I going to sneak past them. (wing extend) ... (looks around and above) hmm... (jumps and uses his wings for a boost over the bots) good they didn't see me. now where could she be.

He came across a mysterious figure enter the main comm. room. Christopher follows.

mysterious figure: now where did that Damn monkey put it.

Christopher watches the figure ransac through lockers and machinery trying to look for something.

Athena: if you're for main access codes you cannot have them Reyes, only overwatch officals can have them, you are blackwatch. I suggest you give up your search.

Reyes: Athena! that monkey warned you didn't he?

Sam: no, I did. and now you're surrounded.

small robot dog: grrrr

Reyes: ... well this your's?

Sam: don't try to change the subject! What are you planning?

Reyes: nothing that concerns you. (throws smokescreen)

Sam: why that cheeky-

Athena: its okay Sam. Thank you for informing me.

Sam: it wasn't really all me, Sparks did as much as I did. (picks up dog) now didn't you boy, yes you did.

Christopher: okay, now what's going on here?

Sam: Christopher! What are you doing awake?

Christopher: I asked first. What is going on?

Sam: well... you know night patrol stuff.

Christopher: umm... you know what? I'm too tired for this I'm going back to the barracks.

Sam: I think I'll join you! come on Sparks.

Sparks: rrrruff.

so now the two go back to sleep. but the adventure does not end here. and what of Christopher? his memories have yet to return to him. tomorrows always a new day as they say.


	2. Chapter 2: secrets unveiled

The second day and Delta team is already doing some cleaning round the barracks. They certainly are no slouchs.

Sam: Christopher heads up (tosses a box)

Christopher: hey! whoa! (Christopher struggling to keep the box in his hands)

ugh. Sam whats in this! it's so heavy!

Sam: Well you know... books, posters, weapons...

Alex: are you sure that's all their is in there? you're not hiding anything that could... I don't know... be phallic shaped hmm?

Sam: Screw you Alex! (her face a little red)

Alex: You wish you could. I'm just kidding.

Christopher: um guys, a little help here. I think my arms are giving out!

Alex: let me help you with that. (puts on some strange, bulky, metallic gloves) yup there we go.

Christopher: how are you holding that with one hand?!

Alex: oh I guess you didn't know. my weapon of choice is double shotgun gauntlets, that also enhance my strength. Pretty cool huh.

Sam: And by cool you mean boring then yes it is. now put the box over there by the lockers.

Alex: uh okay... Hold on wait a second! my gauntlets are so cool Chris?

Christopher: um... I really don't want to take sides. I will say it is unique kinda like mine.

Alex: aw thanks. thats all I needed to hear.

Sam: yeah, ok, great now can you put that down?

Alex: alright fine!

Christopher: hey Sam can you meet me out side for a minute?

Sam: sure!

both head outside their barracks.

Christopher: Can you explain what happened last night?

Sam: why whatever do you mean?

Christopher: you know with Athena, and Reyes, and um... Sparks I think?

Sam: Sparks? how do you know him? I never showed him to you.

Christopher: (thinks to himself) could it all have been a dream? No that "dream" was real. most certainly.

Sam: hey you okay?

Christopher: huh? oh yeah, just fine. sorry I... guess it was a dream.

Tracer pops in.

Tracer: there you are I've been looking for you guys. the three of you report to the hangar.

Sam: understood.

Christopher: I'll get Alex.

they all reached the hangar.

Tracer: Ok all aboard!

Christopher: wait what did you wanted to tell us?

Tracer: I'll tell you on our way there, for now make yourselves comfortable.

they all enter the Orca then take off.

Alex: wow! never been inside one of these before. *gasp* they have a basketball court?! cool! (shoots basketball and scores) yeah 3 points! haha did'ya see that!

Christopher: yeah... not impressed. but check this out. (turns his wing shards to a basketball and scores 4 times)

Alex: what! hey whatever you did, thats cheating!

Sam: how is it cheating if you don't know what he did? Could he just be playing his own way?

Alex: well... um... you're taking his side aren't you?

Sam: yeah... only because his was cooler than yours

Alex: wha... I... oh forget it.

Tracer: Athena auto-pilot.

Athena: understood.

Tracer: Ok listen up! mission briefing.

Alex, Christopher and Sam: understood.

Tracer: we had reports that a fire fight may have happened in a forest near the city of Stuttgart.

Alex: just a fire fight? thats what we're stopping?

Tracer: well I don't think it's just that. look here. (pulls up photos)

Alex: wow thats some wicked firepower.

Tracer: indeed, whoever is responsible for this, could be planning an attack on Stuttgart.

Sam: so that means we need to be more careful then.

Tracer: correct. I will be joining you guys on this mission.

Christopher: so that you can make sure we don't die correct?

Tracer: of course! what you think I'mgoing to let you guys die? I'm not Reyes.

Christopher: (to self) Reyes... there's that name again. so he an overwatch agent I guess but that dream...

Sam: Christopher? hey you alright? (puts hand on his shoulder)

Christopher: huh. um yeah I'm fine.

Tracer: alright everyone get ready! we're nearing Stuttgart.

minutes later the orca hovers above a massive luscious green forest near a mountain range and slowly lowers to the right hight. everyone rappel's down to the surface.

Tracer: alright loves follow me and stay close.

Alex: alright.

Christopher: understood.

Sam: let's go.

they all started walking a good 30 minutes.

Tracer: hold up. do you hear something?

(blinks behind a tree) everyone get down!

they all hid behind a fallen tree trunk.

Tracer: (peeks out) huh...!? Talon?! what are they doing here?

Alex: so what's the plan?

Tracer: wait here, I'm going to find out what there up to. (blinks closer to Talon forces)

Alex: argh! this is boring I don't want to sit here and wait, I wanna bust some heads.

Sam: Alex you're so immature, right now we wait here until Tracer need us.

Christopher: (to self) hmm I wonder... (peeks over the tree trunk) I wonder if this would work... (shoots a shard) and... slow down! (the shard slows down and attached itself to one of the talon members helmet) okay now let's see here...

Christopher managed to listen in to their conversation and patched his team in so they can hear them too.

Talon member 1: hey remind me what we a looking for again?

member 2: *sigh* ok once again and thats it, we are look for a bastion unit.

Alex: (to his team) what? why are they looking for a bastion unit? can't they just steal the blueprints? besides didn't all bastion units get dismantled or destroyed?

Sam: yes they did. as for prints I don't know who has them. still to think a bastion unit still functioning that's a scary thought.

Christopher: shhhh! quite!

Member 3: huh? hey you! (fires weapon)

Tracer: ah rubbish (rewinds back to Delta team) okay, so no element of suprise then.

Alex: Hell yeah finally some action readies weapons.

Sam: (holds Alex back) Are you nuts? you have no range! if you go up close your done for!

A Boisterous voice out of nowhere: Prepare thyne selves! hur-ha!

some guy in a big suit of armor charged right at them. but missed hit a tree.

Boisterous armor dude: ugh... I'll feel that in ze morning... ow

Tracer: Reinhardt? what's he doing here? (takes out a member and heads over to him)

Christopher started to provide covering fire as did Sam then one member fired an RPG at them.

Sam: get down!

the rocket impacts, sent Christopher flying back.

Sam: Christopher!

Sam couldn't see through the smoke.

Alex: (grabs Sam) come on we have to move!

talon member readied another rocket.

Sam: but what about Chris?!

talon member took aim and fired.

unknown to the team Christopher managed to survive the blast and ran as fast as he could severely injured.

Christopher: *huff huff* gah! damn!

Christopher struggling to keep going until he was sitting, layed back against a tree.

Christopher: *sigh* damn the bastards got me good. (looks down at his left arm) the hell?

Christopher noticed that there was no longer skin on it, instead metal.

Christopher: what is this? (tries to move it)

damn they did get me good... *sigh* ok maybe this isn't so bad, I mean my team will get me right? oh great now your talking to yourself. *sigh* I'm dead, I'm so dead...

Christopher contemplates on his predicament. minutes of silence broken by the chirping of a paculiar bird.

Christopher: hey little guy.

the bird stood in front of Christopher, look rather curious. then a loud mechanical-like sound approach Christopher.

Christopher: that doesn't sound good. go, fly away little bird hurry.

the bird showed no fear as the sound grew louder.

Christopher: argh (readies a shard with his working arm)

the bird flew behind Christopher and there Christopher saw a robot. the robot didn't seem hostile, in fact it looked like it wanted to help.

Christopher: hello... you're quite a big guy aren't you? that bird yours I assume?

the robot transformed his hand into a repair tool

Christopher: okay so I guess your going to repair me, just be careful please.

the robot begins to repair Christopher.

Christopher: so you have a name?

robot: beep-boop-beep-beep

Christopher: okay... so your a bastion unit then?

robot: boop-beep

Christopher: I wonder why talon would want you so bad... are you a special bastion?

bastion: zwee?

Christopher: yeah I didn't think got that... ah! ow! be careful with tha- oh hey it's fixed. thank you.

bastion: wee-woo

Christopher: I need to help my team. (tries to radio team) hello? hello? Sam? Alex? anyone! can you hear me?

nothing but static.

Christopher: must've damaged my comm. as well. I need to hurry back.

just then an heavy armored vehicle approaches the two and began firing.

Christopher: *gasp* get down!

the sound of gunfire over took the forest.

Christopher once again confronted with talon.

Christopher: argh damn... I can't pierce it's armor.

Bastion: boop-beep

Christopher: you can do it? alright I suppose we'll give it a try, I'll distract them.

Christopher gains the attention of the vehicle while bastion sets up to sentry mode, a fair distance away from the vehicle.

Christopher: now bastion!

bastion opened fire on the vehicle, a barrage of bullets tore though the armor and causes it to explode.

Christopher: whoa! that's some fireworks.

Bastion: wee-woo

Christopher: I need to find the others before things get worse.

Christopher heads of back to where he last saw his team. there he saw the conflict still going his team retreating.

Christopher: oh no! this is not good! Bastion we have to help!

Bastion: bwee-beep-boop

Bastion moves up to a higher vantage point while Christopher tries to get talon's attention away from his team and Bastion

Christopher: hey! (fires a shard) over here!

Bastion gets ready to pounce on talon.

Sam: Christopher your alive?!

Christopher: yeah, now suggest that you all take cover like, NOW!

his team took cover behind trees or Reinhardt's shield. Bastion transformed into a tank and began firing at the talon agents.

Bastion: doo-dee-doo-dee-doo-dee!

Tracer: well looks like our calvary is here.

the talon agents fled, the fight over and Christopher reunited with his team.

Alex: Christopher where have you been?

Tracer: we all would like to know that, as well as the identity of your friend here.

Bastion transformed back to his robot form.

everyone stood in awe.

Tracer: you found the bastion unit?

Christopher: well more like he found me.

Sam: (concerned) your arm, what happened?

Christopher: one of talon shot that rocket remember?

Tracer: I think we need to go. Athena pick us up.

Athena: understood.

the orca arrived and everyone got on board. Minutes later...

everyone is chilling on the couch on board the orca. Sam looks over at Christopher, who is listening to music.

Sam: how could you be so calm? your arm is a wreck.

Christopher: (puts music on hold) excuse me?

Sam examined his arm.

Christopher: whoa! hold on what are you doing?

Sam: hold still I'm trying to help you!

Christopher: Sam I feel fine just stop!

Sam: Hey you never know, anything could happen and also what are you?

Alex: he's clearly a robot, so just let him be.

Christopher: well Alex I don't know what I am. I mean I could be a robot or a cyborg but I really don't know.

Sam: regardless it is my job to keep you all battle ready, so let me finish up my examination and treat if possible. alright?

up in the cockpit.

Tracer: so Reinhardt, came to visit home have you?

Reinhardt: Yes. I have overheard talk about strange doings happening around and thought, I check it out. (looks back) recruits I assume?

Tracer: yes, they did a pretty okay job didn't they?

Reinhardt: ha ha just wait till get more experience. that'll be something.


	3. Chapter 3: Sparks

Mercy: alright that should do it.

Christopher: thanks doc even though I felt alright, sam insisted that come see you.

Mercy: we she had a point. you were starting to get an infection... well on your live tissue. you may not have felt nothing but, even the smallest injury can cause a great problem.

Christopher: we I'm sorry I didn't really think of it that way.

Mercy: just promise to be more careful.

Christopher: well do doc. by the way, you work with robots before?

Mercy: well no not really... unless you could consider him a robot...

Christopher: consider who?

Mercy: a young man who I saved by giving him second chance at life as a cyborg.

Christopher: what? a cyborg?

Mercy: yes. however he is not here. so you can't really meet him.

Christopher: where did he go?

Mercy: he had told me that he was uneasy about his new body. so he went on a journey to find an inner peace.

Christopher: wow thats something. reason I asked is, can you help a friend of mine?

Mercy: no, I don't believe I could help. but I think Torbjorn would be able to help.

Christopher: Okay thanks.

Christopher runs off.

Mercy: I hope you're doing well... Genji...

Christopher runs to find Torbjorn and to his suprise find Bastion being repaired by Torbjorn.

Christopher: oh um Bastion, I see you found someone to repair you thats good.

Torbjorn: good what do you mean good? your friend is lucky to have found me, he is looking better than ever! take a look.

Bastion was all cleaned up and his old armor replaced with new armor plates.

Christopher: wow cool! (looks at Bastion's old armor) its a shame for your bird, Ganymede's nest had to be taken down.

Bastion: bee-bee woo-wee

Torbjorn: not sure what he said, but his bird and her young are being taken care of so don't worry. they have a new home.

Christopher: thats great! I wasn't sure if you guys were okay with well... taking care of a bird?

Torbjorn: well we help anyone or thing if need be. now can you stop distracting me I still got work to do.

Christopher: oh sorry, I'll leave now

Christopher leaves and makes his way to his barracks. as he walks down the hall he noticed Sam outside. he then walked to where she was.

Sam: ok Sparks fetch! (throws a disk)

Robot dog that is assumed Sparks: Bark bark!

Christopher: so thats Sparks, pretty cute. (stands next to Sam)

Sam: ah! Christopher what are you doing here?!

Christopher: well I was on my way to the Barracks then I noticed you were out here. I thought you were alone until I saw this little guy. (picks up Sparks)

Sparks: Grrrr

Sam: no Sparks he a friend. your not going to tell them are you?

Christopher: tell who? you mean Tracer? they're not going to do anything. rather they'll let you keep him. if thats what you were thinking.

Sam: you're sure?

Christopher: of course! Bastion still has his bird.

Sam: ok I guess.

Christopher: and besides did you really think you could keep him a secret? you know Athena watches over all of Gibraltar right?

Sam: heh heh whoops. I was just really worried for Sparks safety.

Christopher: well nothing could harm him here, right? and can't he defend himself?

Sam: well... I don't really know.

Christopher: you don't know? but then isn't Sparks yours?

Sam: It's a long story. Sparks was given to me by a close friend. she loved to make cool little gadgets and gizmos. but then she had to move. never saw her since.

Christopher: wow you're full of sad stories arn't you? uh no offense.

Sam: It quite alright. let's go back to the barracks.

Christopher: or... we could try to teach Sparks how to fight.

Sam: What?!

Christopher: now hear me out on this. he would be able to defend himself and help us on our missions doesn't it sounds good?

Sam: but Sparks would get hurt wouldn't he.

Christopher: not if he is able to defend himself. And if he does get hurt, I'm sure Torbjorn could patch him up.

Sam: I don't know...

Sparks: Bark bark!

Sparks looks at Sam with determined eyes.

Sam: you're sure about this...

Sparks nodded.

Sam: well okay. if Sparks okay with it.

10 minutes later.

Christopher: Okay so. I asked Athena if she could assist with a training course for Sparks and she agreed.

Sam: but how did she... Nevermind.

so how is this going to work.

Athena pulls up a map.

Athena: Sparks will go through this course testing his strength, agility, reflexes and will also be a companied by you.

Christopher: We figured, that if Sparks should undergo training then you should also be there to support him.

Athena: also if Sparks sees you in danger he may spring into action, seeing as you two share a bond, is that correct?

Sam: okay I understand now.

Sam gets in position. she throws out a little metallic box, that transformed into Sparks and landed on his feet.

Sam: alright Sparks we're going to do some training.

Sparks: Bark!

meanwhile at Winston's workshop.

Tracer: hey Winston, thanks for fixing up my cronal accelerator.

Winston: well happy to help

Tracer: I have a question. Talon forces were found in the Black forest and they were looking for a bastion unit.

Winston: well certainly does seem odd. looking for a bastion unit, thats rather pointless isn't it?

Tracer: well we found a bastion unit. but this one seems unique, friendly and I think he can transform into a tank.

Winston: well that would make him quite unique. I would like to see this bastion unit myself.

Tracer: well maybe if you got out this lab once in awhile and stop working on uh... whatever it is you're working on.

Winston: I'm working on a barrier projection device.

Tracer: well I still think you should get out of the lab, It'll be good for you.

meanwhile...

Sam: argh! why is this sooo exhausting.

Sparks: Grrrr BARK!

A sonic sound wave came out from Sparks pushing everything away from him and Sam.

Sam: well that's something. Sparks I don't know you could do that.

Christopher: well I'd say that Sparks is ready to go kick some but.

Sam: well Sparks, how about becoming a Overwatch agent?

Sparks nodded with a determined look.

Christopher: huh... I wonder what Alex is up to.

Alex is sound asleep.

Alex:zZzzzZ zZzzzZ


End file.
